


Underwear

by billvslife



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, god i only write porn these days lmao, i dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billvslife/pseuds/billvslife
Summary: Fantasio masturbates in Spirou's underwear while he isn't home. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horny fuck you Cannot stop me from writing porn in languages that i don't speak.

Fantasio opened one of the drawers of the dresser. Spirou was still at the Dupuis offices, stuck in yet another meeting that could definitely have been an email. This one would be over by 8. That left plenty of time for him to have some fun, as he needed to be absolutely sure that he would not be seen. He was in the young man's bedroom, after all. 

The drawer contained underwear. Fantasio grabbed some dark boxer briefs that were sitting at the top, closed the drawer and sat on the bed. He stared at the undergarment for a minute, running his thumbs over the seams and feeling the fabric. 

He had often seen Spirou in his underwear, most times on adventures where they needed to change clothes fast. In these moments the tension was so palpable that he couldn't really appreciate the other man's body. The only times when he could was when they went swimming together. He cherished these memories. That time in Moscow was one of his favorites. The way the other man had grabbed him and held him close, and he could feel his almost fully naked body against him... Fantasio couldn't help it, he pushed himself against him to feel as much of him as he possibly could, he felt how warm he was on his back, his hand on his mouth, his fast breathing on his neck and his penis against his ass and even though it was soft, he could feel the size of it and - 

And then Spirou had released him from his grip, leaving him red in the face and hard as a rock. Speaking of which…

Looking down at himself, he saw that his erection was beginning to show at the front of his pants. He got up to take them off, as well as his socks and briefs. Sitting back down, he took the boxers and gently rubbed his cock through them, his touch feeling barely there through the soft fabric. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he saw that he still had well over an hour left before Spirou came back. He slipped on the boxers.

The first thing he noticed was how big they looked on him. It made sense, though, as Spirou was always more curvy than he was. The normally tight fitting underwear would be loose, but with how aroused he was, it was pulled forwards and his penis was left almost completely standing, the tip of it pushing against the fabric. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it, finding a rhythm.

He could feel he was about to come, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He lessened his grip and instead teasingly rubbed his cock with the tip of his fingers through the fabric. He wanted to make it slow, very slow. If one good thing came out of being constantly so close to Spirou without being able to relieve himself, it was his discovery of the pleasure of orgasm denial. Some days he was able to hold on for hours. Today was not one of those days. The added feeling of the foreign underwear was too much for him, and soon he was lying down on the bed, clutching his member, still desperately trying not to send himself over the edge.

* * *

Spirou had come into the house as quietly as he could. He had sent a message to Fantasio, warning him that the meeting was cut short, but it hadn't even been opened. Spirou could only assume that he was sleeping, or had been kidnapped. One could never know for sure, with the life they had. But while searching for the older man, he heard something... like a voice. Worried, he climbed up the stairs as the noise seemed to come from one of the bedrooms. His bedroom. He only realized the nature of said noise when he opened the door to find Fantasio, sprawled sideways onto his bed with his legs hanging over the edge, wearing only a white shirt and some very familiar boxer briefs, grasping at his very obvious erection and loudly moaning. 

In the time it took him to remember how to breathe and to process what was happening in front of him, Fantasio had sat back up on the bed and started talking and nervously gesturing, but Spirou couldn't hear any of it. He was frozen in place, his mouth agape and his hand still on the door handle. He finally made up his mind and stepped forward. 

* * *

Spirou... was kissing him. Just a moment ago Fantasio had thought that the redhead would never talk to him again, after what he had just seen him do. But there he was, his lips against his own. But before he could reciprocate, Spirou pulled away, his face as red as his costume. 

"I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously. "No, don't be!" 

They looked at each other and nervously giggled. As Spirou sat down next to him, Fantasio noticed his hungry gaze as he looked over his body, his eyes stopping on his underwear. Looking down, he saw the precum dripping through it, leaving a dark stain. Spirou removed his hand from his lap, and leaving it hovering over his erection, he asked: 

"Can I...?"  
"Please do." 

The younger man caressed Fantasio's twitching cock through the fabric, eliciting a moan from him. He very nearly screamed when a few seconds later, he felt Spirou's hand slide under his waistband and his fingers wrap around his penis. They felt hot against his skin, and his entire body shook every time they rubbed his tip... He knew he wouldn't last much longer like this. He let out an unarticulated scream as he spilled himself inside of the boxers. 

His now soft penis was resting in the warm cum that filled the underwear. It felt nice. When he had finally caught his breath, Fantasio looked at Spirou. The hand that had been on his dick was now over its owner’s own, scratching at the seam of his pants where a bump was visible. Fantasio licked his lips.

“Do you want me to help with that?”  
“What do you have in mind?”

He pondered the question for a few seconds.

“I want to take you in my mouth.”

Spirou hummed, smiling at him, before slipping off his socks and pants and throwing them on the floor with Fantasio’s. He paused before taking off his boxers. They were the same as the ones Fantasio had chosen, albeit a lighter shade. His cock sprang up as he pulled them down. 

Fantasio got up from the bed, facing him. He spread his legs, allowing the journalist to get on his knees between them. Considering the member in front of him, he took a deep breath and licked his lips again. He took it in his hand and stroked it a few times, listening to Spirou’s breath hitch, before kissing it. He then started lightly sucking on its tip, making the younger man moan. If his mouth wasn’t busy, he’d be grinning. One of his hands was holding the base of the adventurer’s cock, the other fondling his balls. 

He looked up and locked eyes with Spirou. They smiled at each other. Then, still looking at him, Fantasio licked the length of the redhead's erection, from base to top, before taking it in his mouth. He couldn’t take it all in, but Spirou didn't seem to mind, as he let out a yell of pleasure and threw his head back. He pressed his tongue flat along the underside of the shaft while bobbing his head, listening to his partner’s sighs and whines. 

Suddenly, he felt Spirou’s hands reach behind his head, searching for purchase. He let go of the dick in his mouth with a ‘pop’ to grab them and place them on his shoulders, where they eagerly gripped his shirt. That was better. Fantasio did not want Spirou pulling out what little hair he had left, but more importantly, he wanted to be the one in control this time. Wrapping his hand around the redhead’s member, he started stroking it, helped by the glistening saliva coating it. Spirou groaned, his toes curling, and he almost fell back on the bed shaking when Fantasio went back to sucking him.

Fantasio realized he was getting aroused again when he felt his erection rub on the floor after an involuntary movement of his hips. Letting go of the younger man’s testicles, he started stroking his own cock again through the still wet underwear, the feeling of the thick cum inside being rubbed on him making him moan around Spirou’s penis. The vibration caused him to loudly gasp, and he pulled on Fantasio’s shirt as if in an attempt to bring him closer. 

Spirou had gotten even more vocal than he was before, now screaming breathlessly, louder and louder. Fantasio was losing his rhythm, overwhelmed by the trembling of his partner’s body, the smell of his sweat and the burning feeling of his own hand on himself. With one last shout, Spirou came, his warm semen quickly filling the blonde’s mouth and spilling out around his cock despite his attempts to swallow it. The warm and salty liquid on his tongue was enough to send Fantasio over the edge, filling the borrowed boxers once more with his cum.

* * *

Once both of them had caught their breath, Spirou slid off the bed and onto the floor, next to Fantasio. He reached for the other man’s face and turned his head so they were facing each other. Spirou was the first to speak.

“Are you okay?”  
“Never better,” Fantasio answered. “I mean it this time.”

Spirou smiled. He let his gaze wander down to the journalist’s groin, where he could see his cum had dripped out of his boxers and down his legs.

“Do you want to take these off?”  
“Not really. They feel nice.”

He could tell as much from the relaxed look he wore. He leaned in and kissed him, tasting his own semen on his tongue. When they pulled back to look at each other, Spirou rubbed Fantasio’s cheekbone with his thumb, his hand still cupping his face.

“I love you,” he said. “I love you so much...”

Fantasio wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“I love you too,” he whispered in his ear.

That night, they both slept in Spirou’s bedroom.


End file.
